1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display module displays various images on a display screen to provide information to a user. In general, a display module displays information within an allotted screen. In recent years, a flexible display module including a curved flexible display panel is being developed. The flexible display device may be folded, rolled, or bent like a paper, unlike a flat panel display device. The flexible display device that is deformable into various shapes may be carried out regardless of an existing screen size to improve user convenience.